Sunset of love
by n1nastill
Summary: Elsa and Anna spend their evenings watching the sunset over Paris from opposing balconies, enjoying each other's love and a hot cup of coffee. Elsanna (incest)


**I put this on Tumblr and completely forgot to post it here, so here we are, a quick Elsanna one-shot (incest)**

* * *

><p>As the sun began to set over the skyline of Paris, Elsa sat herself on the rusted iron balcony of her apartment. With coffee in each hand and a smile on her face, she looked over at the redhead who had already sat herself on the balcony opposite. "Hey Anna."<p>

Looking over to the blonde – both their eyes green from the sun – Anna smiled as sweetly as she always did to Elsa. "Elsa, I didn't hear you come out."

"Oh Anna, you know I've been out for a few years now." Elsa laughed as she handed a spare cup of coffee to the opposing balcony.

"You know what I mean Elsa." Anna pouted before taking a generous gulp of her coffee before nearly choking. Pulling her lips away from the cup, Anna's face turned to unamused to plain disgusted. "Jesus, that is some strong coffee you've made."

Taking a sip of her own cup and shrugging, Elsa looked up to the view of Paris – which unfortunately lacked any view of the Eiffel tower – before speaking. "Yeah, mama got a new coffee machine and she's still trying to figure out how it works. It tastes fine to me though."

Elsa held back a slight squeak of surprise when she felt a warm hand take her own through the grates of the balcony. "That's because you drink coffee like an alcoholic likes their vodka, strong and straight."

"No I don't!" Looking across, Elsa watched for a moment as Anna's messy braids allowed strands of loose hair to flow in the warm summer air. Allowing her eyes to travel down the girl's slim frame, Elsa noticed several bright spots of paint over her once delicate, yellow summer dress. Biting her lip to hold back a laugh, Elsa asked a simple question. "So – how's school going?"

Noticing amused eyes gazing at her body, Anna tugged at the hem of her dress allowing her own eyes to examine the vibrant green paint that soiled it. "Oh you know, same-old, same-old."

"How did you get so covered in paint?"

"It's an art school Elsa, what else do you expects us to do? Not have paint fights?" Sitting herself forward, Anna thrust her cup-holding hand in the air, ignoring the few drips falling down to the ground meters below. "That my dear Elsa is against my religion. Thou shall have paint fights at every opportunity."

Raising her eyebrow Elsa laughed, "Your religion?"

Allowing her back to touch the balcony's cold iron once again, Anna shrugged. "Or you know – whatever, it's just a bit of fun."

"A bit of fun that is ruining your clothes… you should either learn to not play with your paints or start wearing something less valuable."

Rolling her eyes, Anna crossed her arms. "What are you, my mother?"

"No, thank God." Elsa laughed out.

"Yeah you're right, that would be too weird if you were."

Elsa looked at her friend with a raised eyebrow and amused smile. "Oh, and what we are doing isn't weird?"

With a shrug, Anna let out a non-committal noise while shaking her hand out, "So-so." The two girls sat there for a moment with smiles on their faces and happiness in their hearts. "So – " Anna broke the silence. " – What about you? How's school going?"

Letting out an exhausted breath, Elsa sat her cup down beside her before wrapping her body with her own arms. "Same as always, I got a shit-lot of work to do and not many friends to distract me. The normal…"

Pressing her head against the balcony and her eyes connecting with the deep pools of Elsa, Anna let out a frustrated grunt. "You need to make an attempt Elsa."

"What do you mean?"

"On making friends, you have like what – two years left? You can't spend those years being a loner."

Pushing her hand through the bars, Elsa cupped Anna's freckled cheek and allowed her thumb to brush her soft skin. "I don't need friends Anna when I have you."

The girls looked at the two sets of ageing bars before their eyes focused on the half a meter of air between them. Looking back to Elsa, Anna laughed. "Yeah Elsa, you really have me."

"You do know we don't need to keep meeting on the balcony right? We are more than capable of going to each other's house."

With the smallest of chuckles, Anna allowed her eyes to look back to the orange scene of Paris. "I know, but this is rather romantic don't you think?"

"Yes – yes it is." Elsa let out a contented sigh before she was interrupted by the loud call of her mother.

"Elsa, Elsa where are you?"

Looking up to the window of her bedroom, Elsa called out – only not as loudly as her mother. "On the balcony with Anna."

Popping her head through the window, Idun smiled at the two girls who were slowly forcing themselves on their feet. "Elsa come inside, dinner is almost ready." With a smile the brunette spoke to the smaller redhead. "How are you today Anna?"

With a more than happy smile, Anna nodded. "Good thanks mama, you?"

"I am fine, thank you dear." Looking to the dark, unwelcoming scene of Anna's apartment Idun allowed her smile to waver. "Is your father not home?"

Looking back to the dark space behind her, Anna shook her head. "No, he is working late tonight. He probably won't be home until like ten, maybe eleven."

"Well in that case, do you want to come over for dinner? I have made more than enough for three. Possibly even enough left-overs for Agdar."

With an almost nervous smile Anna extended her hands up and laughed, "No thank you mama, I'll let you two enjoy. I have a lot of homework and stuff to do, so you know, I'm pretty busy."

Idun sighed for a moment before looking her youngest daughter in the eye. "Anna, you do know you are welcome here anytime, right?"

"Of course I do mama, but like I said I'm pretty busy." Not pushing the subject any further the girl's mother nodded before returning back inside.

Brushing her fingers through her braided hair, Elsa let out a sigh – a trait which seemed to be more than common in their family – before smiling. "Well I better go inside."

Grasping the rail of the balcony Anna stood silent, her eyes wander over the more mature frame of her sister. Her body was clothed in a blue chiffon shirt and white skinny jeans which framed her body beautifully. Anna knew she was staring, but for a moment she did not care. "Wait…"

Turning from the window, Elsa looked to her younger sister. "What?"

"You forgot…"

"Forgot? Forgot what?" Elsa watched as Anna's eyebrow made its way up her forehead before realisation hit. "Oh – right, sorry."

Making her way to the end of the balcony, Elsa leant forward as her sister mimicked the action. As their eyes closed and their skin burned in the evening sun, Anna and Elsa allowed their lips to touch over the gap. This was not the first of kiss for them, for they did this most evenings when they met on the balcony over the last two years. However, it always felt as if it was the first, for they loved each other deeply.

Finally pulling away, Elsa pushed a strand of hair from Anna's face. "Well I better go inside before mama shouts at me. Tell papa I say hi when you see him."

Biting her lip Anna simply nodded in reply. "Oh and Anna?" Looking up at her sister – who was already half-way through the window – Anna waited expectantly. "I love you."

"I love you too Elsa." Anna almost whispered as a contented blush grew across her cheeks.


End file.
